Asahina RIkuto
by ecl1ps3
Summary: What if instead of 13 brothers, Ema have 14 brothers. Meet Asahina Rikuto, second youngest and most fragile of the brother. It will be brotherly brother fics, might follow the original plot might twist a bit.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm taking a break from my other fic and I just got this crazy idea of a fic and I'm trying to see where this could lead me.

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Mizuno-sensei…

* * *

It was a surprise to us all when our supreme mother declared that she will be marrying our soon-to-be father in three month time. What surprise us even more is that the fact, we will be having a sister. Of course all of my brother except Hi-niichan and Natsu-niichan, were extremely hapy at the prospect of having a sister.

"Finnaly!" Tsuba-nii yelled, eyes brimming with happiness, "My last long dream shall be fulfilled!" He twirls and I swear I could see a headlight shinning on him.

Azu-nii sighed at Tsuba-nii reaction, already knowing the reason why. He looks calm and cool but I know that he is happy at the news as well.

Everyone express themselves quite differently, Masa-nii smiling and chatting a bit with mother, asking her about our sister. Ukyo-nii was holding a pan and warning Kana-nii not to do weird things with our sister. Loui-nii is on heaven, dreaming what kind of things he could do with her hair. Subaru-nii is sitting calmly beside me and seems to be thinking. Io-nii also seems to be thinking, but unlike Subaru-nii whose face is very serious, Io-nii has a soft smile. Yu-niisan is being teased by Futo-nii as his face was red when mother said sister. Wataru, my younger brother, seem to be brimming with happiness at the thought of having a sister.

My quietness was not unnoticed by mother.

"Riku-chan." She looks at me worryingly, "Are you alright? You are very quiet." She puts her hand on my forehead.

Masa-nii being a doctor, immediately crouches in front of me, beside mother. "Are you feeling sick, Riku?"

That was the last straw, every single one of my brothers stops their musing and come close to the couch where I sits and starts to bombard me with question, asking whether I was okay, should I need to go to the doctor, do I need something to drink, until mother shush them all.

I smiled at my brothers, happy at their concerns, "I'm fine nii-san tachi. I'm just enjoying your reactions."

Everyone immediately sighs in relief. It can't be help.

I was born with a fragile body, whenever I got sick; it usually resulted into going to the hospital. So my brothers are on the constant alert on my behaviour. The fact that out of a ll my siblings, I look the most girlish, having a quite long hair. I'm glad on their concerns but at times it is annoying. Even Wataru, are careful when playing with me or dragging me.

My mother speaks up once again, "Alright, since I will be going with your father for our honeymoon trip. It has been decided that your sister will come here and stay with you all."

"Doesn't honeymoon come after the wedding?" Futo-nii pipe in, "Just don't come home bringing another kid with you." As he put his arm behind his head.

Mother was o him and smack him on the head, "Shut it." Mother glare at my older brother, "Don't forget who bought you into this world, Futo."

Futo-niisan just clutch at his head and glare at Yu-nii who is trying to hold his laugh.

"Now, where was I." Mother continues, putting a finger on her chin, "Oh right, your sister will be coming here in three days' time. So don't forget to prepare the room." Getting a chorus of "Hai".

"Now then, I will be going now. So watch over yourself and each other okay." She walks back to me and drop a kiss on my forehead and Wataru. She looks at my older brothers, "Watch your brothers." She sternly said. After making sure, she got her message across, she starts kissing each of my brothers on the forehead before leaving the apartment.

Everyone is silent for a while, before Wataru excitedly ask whose room our new sister is going to occupy.

"Well since currently Natsume room is unoccupied; we can use that room for our new sister." Masa-nii said. Looking at my twins brother, "That's should be okay don't you think. Tsubaki, Azusa."

Azu-nii nodded while Tsuba-nii happily said, "Definitely Masa-nii, yay our room is going to be on the same floor with imouto-chan." He glomp on Azu-nii shoulder.

"So tomorrow lets clean that room and prepare it for our sister." Ukyou-nii the ever "mom" said.

No one objects and one by one start to leave the living to do their own activities. The only ones left in the living room is me, Wataru, Masa-nii, Ukyou-nii, Louis-nii, and Kana-nii.

"Riku, Wataru, it's getting late so why don't you go to sleep." Masa-nii gently encourage us to go.

Wataru pouts, "No way, I'm not sleepy yet."

Me on the other hand, agree on my brother decision, I hate to admit but I'm feeling rather tired. I just hoped that a good night rest would energise me tomorrow, "Well then nii-san, good night." I stood up from the couch and start walking up the stairs.

"Riku." Ukyou-nii calls me once I'm on top of the stairs, "Will you need a lunchbox tomorrow?"

I think for a while before nodding, "Yes please, Ukyou-nii." Ukyou-nii smiled and nod.

"Alright then, good night Riku."

Entering the lift, I heard Kana-nii teasing Wataru, "Hora, Wata-chan. You should be more obedient like Riku-chan and go to sleep." I didn't hear Wataru reply as the door of the lift closes.

Reaching the third floor, I walk up to my room and went to bed immediately seeing as I'm starting to develop a headache. It wasn't long before sleep claimed me.

* * *

Phew that's the first chapter. R&R Next chapter will be longer. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you **Lillyfire, Yumi, Piro, CureNoble0, Tiny Surplus, and guest for the lovely reviews**. I'm glad you all enjoy the story and like my OC . Well here is the 2nd chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Mizuno-sensei…

* * *

**Living Room, Asahina PoV**

In the morning, one by one the Asahina brothers start coming into the living room for breakfast.

Masaomi is already seated and is drinking his coffee when his brothers come in, "Morning."

The three of them greeted back, taking a seat waiting for their other brothers.

"Morning." Yusuke came in next, yawning.

Then Wataru, with Iori and Subaru. Louis is a late riser so they know, he won't be awake yet.

Iori look around, "Hmm that's unusual."

"What is it Iori?" Subaru look at his brother, biting on a piece of bread.

"Riku, is not awake yet?" Now everyone looks at Iori.

"One of us should go and check up on him." Kaname suggested, "Last night, he doesn't look so good."

Azusa and Tsubaki volunteer to go and check on their second youngest brother.

**Level 3, Rikuto's Room.**

*Knock, Knock*

"Riku." Azusa called.

No answer.

Azusa opened the door quietly, the room was dark and they quietly walk to the figure on the bed.

True to Kaname word, Rikuto is sick. His cheek is flushed and he is sweating and shivering at the same time, although he is bundled inside his blanket. Azusa calmly told his twin, who is already panicking, to go and fetch their oldest brother.

Azusa, on the other hand, gently shook his brother. "Riku, riku."

RIKU POV

"Ri..ku" I heard one of my brother voice calling my name

I tried opening y eyes, which feels very heavy, I 'm greeted by the sight of Azu-nii sitting on my bed and looking at me with worry.

"A…zu…nii." My voice is hoarse, and I'm having trouble breathing and talking at the same time, _"Sigh, I think I caught a cold. Brothers will fuss."_

Azusa frowns deepened, apparently he did not like how weak my voice is, "Riku, how do you feel? " He looks at me critically.

"Not so well, I have a headache, my throat itch and my nose is stuffed." I said to my brother truthfully, clearing my throat and huffing.

Azu-nii nod at me and the door opens, revealing not only Masa-nii and Tsuba-nii but the rest of my brothers as well. Masa-nii hurried to my side, Azu-nii walked to the side, giving Masa-nii some space.

"Riku said that he has a headache and he feels cold." Azu-nii fills in what I've just said to Masa-nii.

Masa-nii nod at him and then looks at me, He puts his hand on my forehead, "It seems that you have a fever." He looks at me sympathetically.

"Ri-chan you okay."Wataru looks at me worriedly.

I tried my best to smile, despite my pounding headache, "I'm okay wataru."

Turning my head to my other brothers, "Nii-san stop worrying, you gonna miss work and school."

Kana-nii came over and pat me on the head, "I will stay and watch over Riku, I'm sure my superior wouldn't mind."

That seems to ease my brothers, Io-nii and Subaru-nii said their goodbyes first since they are late for their classes. Tsuba-nii and Azu-nii pat my hand before promising they would come back early. Yu-nii and Louis-nii come over next, Louis-nii pat my head gently before leaving. Then Masa-nii, who has to coax Wataru to go to school. Finally it's just me, Kana-nii, and Ukyou-nii.

"I will prepare some porridge." Ukyou-nii said, "Kaname, I trust you would be able to heat it without burning the house."

Kana-nii pretend to look hurt at the accusation, before turning serious and assured our second oldest brother that he would take care of me. That seems to satisfy Ukyou-nii as he flashes me a smile before going out.

During the whole time Kana-nii watch me like a hawk, checking my temperature every once in a while, changing the towel on my forehead, making sure I drink a lot.

He is checking my temperature when I wake up, "did I wake you? Sorry." Kana-nii apologize.

I shake my head slowly, then the thermometer on my armpit start beeping. Kana-nii expertly took them out and check them, "hmm it just slightly lower than before, but I guess It better than nothing." He smiles at me and sits on my bed, "Are you hungry Riku-chan, its lunch hour. Kyou-nii made some porridge before he left."

I didn't feel like eating, but I know it's important, "If it's just a bit then I think I can." Kana-nii seems to be pleased and went to get the promised porridge. It seems that I feel asleep because while waiting, because I was awake by Kana-nii shaking my shoulder.

"Riku-chan." He called and helped me sit on the bed. He places the tray in front of me.

I look at him, "Kana-nii you are not going to eat?" coughing when I feel the itch on my throat.

"I'm fine, I'll eat after you." He resumes his sitting position and watch me eat.

I could only stomach a few spoon of porridge before I felt ill, bringing on hand on my mouth, trying to calm my stomach.

"You okay, Riku?" Kana-nii stand up and rub my back in circular motion, helping my calming my stomach.

I nod my head but pushed the tray away, signalling my brother that I can't eat anymore. Kana-nii tries to coax me to eat a bit more, I just shook my head and look apologetic.

"Okay." Kana-nii gives in, "Do you want to sleep some more?"

I shook my my head, "No, I feel a bit better. Could you turn on the music please?"

My brother chuckle at me and stand up to reach my cd player just opposite my bed, He press play and my soft classical music plays, "Ri-chan sure enjoy this music."

"It is soothing and relaxing, I wonder why not many people like it. "I turn my head to look at my brother.

"Well I guess tastes change as time passes." He smiles, "So Ri-chan, what do you think about our sister?"

"I'm not sure nii-san, as I have never met her before." My brothers laughs at me, "Ri-chan, I know you have never met her before, what I meant is, are you glad that we are going to have a sister?"

I went to look at the ceiling, thinking, "Hmm I guess, it's okay."

Suddenly, Kana-nii pet me, "Ri-chan, our new sister arrival, won't change our love to you or wataru or the other siblings." I sigh, "I know that Kana-nii, it's just… I don't know… I have a weird anxious feeling since yesterday."

The patting stop, "I'm sure it's just your feeling Riku." My brother seriously looks at me before grinning, "Maybe you are just anxious to meet her." He tries lightening the mood.

I smile back, "Yeah, maybe."

The rest of the day passes as me and Kana-nii chat for a while before I finally doze off to dreamland. I was woken up by the sound of someone chatting quietly beside me. I slowly open my eyes.

"Hmm…" I turned my head to the voice, "Io-nii, Loui-nii."

Both heads immediately focus on me, "Ri-chan, good evening." Loui-nii smiles sweetly,"How are you."

I slowly push myself into sitting position, "Evening." Yawning, "I'm feeling much better."

"That's good to hear." Io-nii smile.

"Where is the other?"

"They are upstairs, preparing little sister room." Loui-nii reply.

Suddenly my stomach growls, causing me to blush.

"Do you want something to eat?" Io-nii ask, already standing up, "I could get something from the kitchen."

I grab him, "Can I eat in the dining, I'm feeling much better." I look at him with my best puppy eye.

They both look at each other, trying to decide whether it's a good thing or not to bring me up to the living room for dinner. Finally the turn to looks at me again.

"Are you sure, you're feeling better?" Io-nii stare at me seriously, "You know Masa-nii is going to have a fit if your fever rise up again."

Before I could reply, Loui-nii come to my rescue. "I'm sure Ri-chan will be okay with having dinner with us. You must be bored, right Ri-chan." I'm so glad that Loui-nii understand me, I flash him a smile and nod.

Io-nii sigh and nod, "Fine, but if you are feeling worse, you will tell me. Understand?"

Nodding at his request, I move to get out from the bed. Loui-nii and Io-nii stand beside me, guarding me in case I'm dizzy and fall. Loui-nii fetches my soft, blue cardigan and put it on my shoulder. "Keep warm nee~ Ri-chan."

The trek to the living room is short but upon reaching there, I was breathing heavily like I was running a marathon. I have to stop for a while to catch my breath; this of course causes my brother to worry.

"Riku." Io-nii is holding my arm to steady me, "You okay?"

"I'm…fine." After a while I feel better, but I feel lightheaded. _"I know if I say something, they will force me to go back." _

"I'm okay, let's go. I'm starving." I lied.

We go down and I see almost all my brothers are there.

"Riku." Masa-nii came over and crouch in front of me, "Are you feeling alright?" He holds both of my hand, looking concerned.

Although I'm still feeling a bit lightheaded, I tried to convince my brother, "Uhn, I'm feeling okay." I feel bad for my little lie but I can't help it.

"Masa-nii, I'm sure Riku is strong enough to have dinner with all of us. Nee~Riku." Ukyou-nii winks at me.

I nod and grin at him. I look around and realized some of my brothers aren't here, "Where is Kana-nii, Tsuba-nii, Azu-nii, and Yu-nii?"

"They are cleaning Natsume room right now, but I'm sure they will come down in a few minute." Masa-nii guides me to the dining table and I sit down.

Wataru is on my left looking cheerful as usual, "Are you feeling alright Ri-chan."

"I'm fine Wataru, how's school?" Wataru immediately launch into a storyteller mode, telling me everything he experience at school. I sit there listening to him patiently. My older brothers' smiles at our interaction.

"Alright Wataru, that's enough story for now. Riku needs to eat." Ukyou-nii put a bowl of porridge.

"Thank you, Ukyou-nii." Ukyou-nii smiles and pat my head, its seems I received a lot of petting today.

Just as I'm about to eat, the rest of my brothers come in.

"Ara, Riku." Tsuba-nii come over and sits on my right. "Are you feeling better now?"

My mouth is full so I nod instead, "Tsubaki, leave Riku alone. He's eating." Azu-nii sits next to Tsuba-nii as usual. "I'm glad, you are feeling better."

Dinner passes on smoothly, my brothers talks different topics, from my other brother Hika-nii and Natsu-nii, My soon to be sister, my famous brother Futo-nii, and our parent. I listen to them chattering while focusing on keeping my food down.

Suddenly I was hit with a wave of nausea; I stand up immediately and run into the bathroom. All my brothers are startled but they immediately followed me.

I threw up all the food I managed to eat. I feel my brothers crowding the door but I couldn't bring myself to assure them. They are talking but I cannot follow their conversation, its all muddled like my ear is being stuffed with cotton. All of the sudden, I feel my muscle cramping up. I begin to shake uncontrollably.

"RIKU!" I hear my name before darkness consume me.

**Asahina Brother PoV**

"RIKU!" Masaomi yell, catching his brother who is convulsing. He is holding his brother body, so he wouldn't harm himself. Luckily their bathroom is big enough.

"He's having a seizure!" Masaomi yelled.

"Ukyou prepare the car, Kaname help me hold Riku's legs. Tsubaki, Azusa fetch some towel and water, Iori and Louis go and grab a blanket." Masaomi yells, already in doctor mode. "Yusuke, take Wataru and go to the living." Yusuke hesitate, "NOW!" That seems to startle Yusuke as he pull his youngest brother, who is crying, out of the bathroom.

Masaomi focuses back on Riku, his seizure is getting better. He turns his brother to his side, to ease his breathing circulation. His brothers head is still on his lap, caressing his hair to sooth his abby brother. Kaname look stricken, so Masaomi reassure him, "Kaname, Riku will be okay. His seizure almost stop."

"But… he never has seizure before." Kaname voice tremble slightly. Masaomi doesn't have a reply to that.

The rest of his brothers come back bringing their assigned items.

Masaomi enveloped Riku into the blanket to keep him warm and put the towel on his forehead. The seizure has caused the fever to come back in full strength.

"Masa-nii, the car is ready." Ukyou comes back panting, since he went down using the stairs as the elevator was too slow.

Masaomi nodded, "Thank you Ukyou. Kaname, come and help me bring Riku to the car." Kaname nod and come over to carry his brother to the car.

"Tsubaki, Azusa I will leave the house to you." Receiving a nod from the twins. "Alright Masa-nii, contact us when you receive the result." Azusa said.

Masaomi nod in reply and went to reassure his youngest brother before going down to the car. The rest of the brothers' watch as the car speed off. All hoping that there is nothing wrong with their brother.

* * *

Well that's the 2nd chapter. Hope you all like it.

Please Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, sorry for the wait. Thank you for all of those who review my story, liking, and favourite it. You don't know how much it means to me for your support and like towards this story and of course Rikuto. For those who is also waiting for Forgive me, sorry but I'm having a writer's block and I don't know how to write the next chapter but I assure you, I won't be stopping on it. Again thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Disclaimer : I only own Rikuto…

* * *

Asahina PoV, Hospital.

Once we reach the hospital, my fellow doctor, who I phoned earlier in the car has already waiting with a stretcher.

"Aki-sensei." Masaomi calls as he put his brother on the bed.

Aki, Masaomi friend immediately check his patient breathing, pulse, and pupils. "Come, we will bring your brother into a room." Ukyou, Kaname, and Masaomi follow the doctor.

Once they reach a room, Riku is moved from the stretcher to a bed. Ukyou, Kaname, and Masaomi stand on one side of the bed, while the doctor is on the other side.

"So Masaomi, tell me what happened?" Aki asks.

Masaomi recounted the incident, "… then the seizure starts." Masaomi looks at his brother who is currently sleeping, "This has never happened before."

Aki nodded, "I see, well I will run some blood test just for precaution. I would like him to stay overnight so I could monitor him. If the blood test came normal and he feels better the next day then he can go gome." He smiles to reassure his friend, "Calm down Masaomi, seizure is not uncommon in children. Especially since he has a fever and is vomiting when he has it."

"So it's nothing right." Kaname asks with hope, He is sitting on the chair next to his brother bed.

"Like I said, seizure is not uncommon but I will run a test just in case."

"What could be other possibility?" Ukyou questioned.

"There are many possibility, but let's not jump to conclusion. I'm sure your brother is fine."

The door opens to a nurse bringing a tray.

"What is that?" Kaname looks at the medical things on the tray.

Aki bought an IV needle and stick it into Riku's arm, "It's an IV drip since I'm sure your brother won't be awake till morning. He would need to be hydrated." The brothers nod at the explanation.

"Okay, I need to go and check my other patient. "Aki walks to the door, "My shift won't end till another hour so if you have any questions don't hesitate to call me." Aki place his hand on masomi shoulder and pats it.

The brothers thank the doctor, who waved it while walking out.

The room is silent; Kaname and Ukyou sit on a chair on the right side of the bed while Masaomi stand near the window.

Masaomi dial a number and wait for the persone to pick up.

"Masa-nii! How is Riku." Tsubaki asks anxiously, in the background he could hear Yusuke asking Tsubaki to put the phone in loud speaker.

"He is sleeping right now." He glances at his brother.

"What did the doctor say?" Azusa asks this time.

"He said that it's probably nothing, but he will run some test. "

"Is Ri-chan going to stay overnight?" Louis voices his concern.

"Yes he is Louis, If he feels better tomorrow then the doctor will allow him to go back home." Masaomi walks back to the bed.

"Are you going to stay overnight as well Masa-nii?" Iori ask his brother.

"Yes I will." He looks at Kaname and Ukyou, "How is Wataru?"

"He is sleeping, not really surprising after all the crying."

Masaomi chuckles, "Tell him, everything is okay and someone please take him to school tomorrow. Alright I'm hanging up now. "

He closes his phone and put it back into his pocket. "Ukyou could you bring me a change of clothes tomorrow before going to work."

"Okay Masa-nii." Ukyou stands up and nudge Kaname, "Kaname, come on."

Kaname kiss his sleeping brother on the forehead and whisper a good night before walking to the door. Ukyou pat his brother on the hand and then follow Kaname out.

Masaomi sits and watch his brother sleeping for a while before he stands up and went to the sofa to rest.

**The Next Day, Hospital**.

Masaomi wakes up to the sun light hitting his face. He turns his head toward the bed and sees that his brother is still sleeping. Pushing himself up, he walks toward the bathroom to freshen himself up.

When he came out, he found Aki, is standing beside the bed. He is holding RIku hand and checks his pulse.

"Morning Masaomi." He greeted his friend, "Riku seems to be find, his fever is still a bit high but everything else seems fine."

Masaomi sighed in relief, "Do you think you can draw the blood while he is sleeping Aki?" Masaomi sits on the chair beside the bed and proceed to hold his brother hand. "I know Riku, would prefer it that way."

"Sure, I don't see why not." Aki leaves the room in order to call a nurse.

"You'll be okay Riku." Masaomi murmurs, brushing his brother hair.

Aki return with a nurse in tow. Both work quickly and professionally and in matter of seconds they took Riku blood and Aki ask the nurse to take the blood for testing.

"The blood test would be done around lunch hour, so I'll see you around then!."

Two hours passed before Riku is finally awake.

Masaomi looks uo when he heard a moan came from the bed.

"Riku." He strokes his brother hair, "Riku."

Riku PoV

I hear someone calling my name, my eyelids feel heavy and my body is sore.

"Riku."

My throat is parched and I could only grunt in reply.

Luckily whoever heard me understands and few moments later, I felt someone lifting my head and cool glass touched my lips. The coolness of the water feels heavenly for my parched throat.

"Feeling better?" I know that voice.

"Masa..Nii?" Turning my neck towards my brother's voice and slowly open my eyes.

I'm greeted by my brother smile.

"Good Morning, Riku." He press the button on my bed, and I feel myself pushed to sitting position, "How do you feel?"

"Not too bad, nii-san. " I wince a bit when I tried to drag myself up, "Hmm my bode feels sore for some reason. What happened?" I blinked owlishly at him, trying to remember the event before.

He went to reach my hand and squeeze it comfortingly, "You had a seizure, and you faint. Don't you remember?" I shake my head.

"Well the doctor said it might be nothing but he run some blood test, just in case and we will get the result back around lunch time. " He went to tuck my hair behind my ear, "As for being sore, it is to be expected after the seizure so doesn't worry."

I nodded and sigh, "Another time, another hospital."

There is silence for a while, "Riku." I din't answer him.

"Riku." Masa-nii called again.

Finally I turn to look at my brother, He smiles alhotugh his eyes is serious.

"It's not your fault Riku, just take it easy okay. We all love you and like to take care of you anyway." He tried to cheer me up.

Nodding, I try to be cheerful for my brother who has stayed with me.

We talk for a while before we are interrupted by someone knocking the door. Masa-nii invite the person to come in.

It turns out to be Ukyou-nii.

"Riku." He looks surprise, "How are you feeling?" He sat down on the chair where Masa-nii previously occupied as he went to the bathroom to change after receiving his fresh clothes from Ukyou-nii.

Smiling at his concern, "I'm okay, my muscle is sore though." I wince as I tried to lift my arm.

Ukyou-nii looks symphatatically at me, "Well, I'm glad to see you feeling better this morning. Will you be coming home this afternoon?"

Shrugged my shoulder and shake my head, not knowing the answer.

"Riku should be allowed to go home after the blood test is done and we know the result." Masa-nii voiced his opinion as he walks out from the bathroom.

Ukyou-nii nodded and pats my head before standing up, "Okay, I will try to finish my job earlier. But if I can't I'll ask Natsume to pick you up." He then walks out.

The rest of the time passes by very slow in my opinion. I'm quite nervous now as the lunchtime hour is nearing and the result will come soon.

True to my instinct, the door to my room opens and my usual attending doctor comes in.

"Ah Riku, Hello." He came over to my bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." I reply, not able to hide my anxiousness.

He chuckles, "Well your blood test result has came." He handed some paper to my brother and turn back again to me, "So far, nothing came out of the ordinary so I guess your seizure was caused by the fever and vomiting." I sighed in relief when I heard that however I tense when he's not finished, "But some of your result is slightly higher than normal but it may be nothing, however in your case I would like you to come for a check-up once every single week for a month just to monitor you. Any question?"

I was silent, trying to digest all that information. "So Riku can go home today?" Masa-nii asks

My doctor nods, "Yes he can, though no hard activities and a lot of water and rest." He ruffles my head, "Eat lunch first, then you can go." I make a face when he mentions eating lunch in hospital.

My brother smiles sympathetically and thanks the doctor. A nurse came in with a tray of my 'lunch' and the smell make me gagged. My brother gives me a stern that say 'Eat', making me sigh and try my best to finish my 'lunch'.

Masa-nii dials his phone and asks whoever the receiver is to pick us up at 2PM.

"Natsume will pick us up at 2, so take your time to eat."

"Natsu-nii." Swallowing my food, "It's been a while." I smile happily at my brother.

My brother seems content to watch me and eat and wait there in his seat while making some small conversation some times. It took me some time before I could practically licked clean of my plate, and funnily it makes me sleepy afterwards, and without realizing it, I fell asleep.

When I wake up, I'm already in the car, sitting on my brother's lap. Masa-nii and Natsu-nii are talking very quietly as not to bother me. Feeling comfortable and sleepy, I went back to sleep.

* * *

Hello Guys, sorry for this 'not-very-exciting ' chapter. Next one should be more interesting since Ema will be coming. Could someone give me an idea what could spice this story. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. Thank you to all who review, liked, and favourite this story. I'm so surprise to find how many people liking and commenting on this story. You don't know how touch I am. I'm sorry it took me some time to write this chapter. So without further ado….

So in this chapter Ema finally arrive. How will Riku react…

Disclaimer: I don't own Brother Conflict.

* * *

Today is the day where my new sister, Ema, will arrive. The household has been in uproar since yesterday, most of my big brothers are finishing cleaning the room for her. Me, well I was exempted from such tedious activity since I'm not fully 100% healthy yet, or so my brothers claimed.

So here I am now, in my room catching up to my school work with my calm classical music running, filling the room with the soft tune. Thank God, I have a good brain so it's not too hard for me to catch up with all my school work, although I by no means could be considered a genius.

"_She should be arriving anytime soon." _ There is no avoiding her now, I couldn't help but sigh.

Looking at the clock, it indicates 3 PM, "The other should be back soon." I thought before focusing back on my studies.

**Asahina PoV**

"She should be here today." Tsubaki is restraining himself from jumping up and down with joy.

"Calm down Tsubaki, getting excited wouldn't make her arrive any time sooner." His twin calmly reminded.

Ukyou strolled in from the kitchen wearing his white apron, "Could one of you check where Subaru is?" He looked at his two younger brothers. "I need that grocery."

Azusa without further encouragement text his brother. Few minutes later he received a reply.

"It seems he will be here in 3 minutes."

**Gate of Sunrise Apartment.**

(From here, it will be **almost** the same with the anime)

"Ano…" Ema asked the two guys standing at her supposed to be new house.

"God Afternoon." Masaomi greeted, he knows that this girl is her new sister as his mother showed him a picture before, "You must be Ema, Nice to meet you. My name is Masaomi." He placed both of his hands on his youngest brother shoulder, "And he is Wataru, our youngest brother."

"Nice to meet you one-chan." Wataru beamed on his new sister.

"Ni-Nice to meet you." She quickly bowed to greet her new brothers, "Please take care of me from now on."

"_Hmm…this two guys seem harmless.. chii."_ Juuli, Ema pat whispered to his owner.

Masaomi and Wataru lead Ema to her room before telling her to come to level five to meet her other brothers.

Ema thanked them before they left.

**Ground Floor**

"I wonder if she has arrived." Kaname pondered, beeping his apartment key card.

Subaru followed his brother in, bringing the groceries bag with him. "If she is punctual, then she should be." The ever serious Subaru answered.

Kaname laughed at the stoic response, "Suba-chan so serious. Relax a bit will ya."

Then the elevator opened and revealed one their brother, Iori.

"Yo Io-chan." Kaname greeted his brother, "You come back already? I thought you will be out?"

Iori pressed the close button, "I will be going to meet Fuyuka after we meet our sister." He turned to look at Subaru and asked him whether he wants some help.

"It would be helpful thanks." Subaru handed his brother a lighter bag of the groceries.

The elevator stopped again on the fourth level and Kaname went off on this floor.

"I will join you guys later, after I changed my clothes." Receiving nods of agreement from his brothers.

Subaru and Iori reached the fifth floor and was greeted by the sound oh their older brother yelp.

"Ow! That hurts Azusa." Big tears pooled on Tsubaki eyes.

Ema looked surprise at the two identical men in front of her.

"Are you surprise." Tsubaki asked her, "We are twins, I'm Tsubaki and this here is my lovely twin Azusa."

Before Ema could reply, a spectacle man comes in wheeling a tray, "Tsubaki, Azusa you both are too rambunctious. " He stopped in front of Ema," Nice to meet you, I'm the second son Ukyou."

Ema finally snapped out of her daze, "Nice to meet you tool. Please look after me. "She bowed low to the three men.

Both Subaru and Iori announced their presence by coming down the stairs.

"Welcome back you two." Ukyou greeted them warmly. "Thank you for buying the groceries Suabru." He went and took the grocery from them and went back to his domain to prepare dinner.

Subaru and Iori in turns introduce themselves to their new sister. Before taking a place at the sofa.

Ema sit in the middle of the sofa awkwardly. Subaru and Iori are quiet with the occasional chit-chat. Azusa is trying to control his hyper active twin and Masaomi is trying to make Wataru to sit still.

"Well… well… well… it's so lively here." Kaname went down the stair and immediately came to greet his sister. He was about to kiss her hand when Juli suddenly came and scratch him on the nose.

Ema was shocked and apologized for her pet behaviour; Kaname just smiled and waved it off.

Tsubaki on the other hand stuck his tongue out and said that Kaname deserved that.

"It must be overwhelming is it to suddenly have so many brothers." Iori asks Ema out of the bue.

Ema nodded, unsure what to reply.

"Well everyone is not here yet, one of our brothers is currently overseas, one is living outside the apartment, three haven't come back and one is still in his room." Kaname explained holding up his fingers.

Wataru immediately stood up, "I'll bring Ri-chan here then." He ran to fetch his brother.

"Wataru, don't brother Riku okay, if he's sleeping then let him be." Masaomi reminded his youngest brother.

"_RIku_?" Ema looked at her pet questioningly, who shrugged.

**Riku's Room**

"Hmm I don't get this part. Maybe I should ask Ukyo-nii to teach me later. "I twirl the pencil on my hand, I was too focus doing my homework that I didn't realize two hours have passed by.

*Knock…Knock*

"Come in." calling to whoever knocked on my door.

"Ri-chan." Wataru poked his head in.

I turn my chair towards the door, "Wataru? Whats going on?"

Wataru moved from the door and came to stand in front of me.

"Ri-chan. Come and meet Ema-neechan." He pulled my hand, signalling me to follow him.

"Ah soory I didn't realize it's that time already." Standing up, I follow my youngest brother. Taking my thin cardigan on my way out.

Wataru chattered all the way while me on the other hand listening quite patiently. I'm still wondering what she will be like. Most girl would die from happiness just to meet one of my brothers and she suddenly gained not one but 14 of the Asahina brothers, well I just hope that she would be decent.

We reached the top floor and Wataru announced our presence quite loudly if I may say.

"Everyone! I bought Ri-chan." Wataru ran down the stairs and leapt into the sofa.

Masa-nii scolded Wataru, "Wataru! How many times I've told you not to run." Wataru looked at his father figure forlornly.

"Masa-nii gives Wataru a break." I said, while winking at my younger brother, "He's just excited, isn't that right Wataru."

Wataru nodded his head furiously and give our oldest brother his best puppy eye.

Masa-nii just shook his head and sighed, "Fine, but no more running down the stairs." Receiving a nod, he smiled and looks over to me.

"Riku, meet Ema, our new sister." He gestured me to come closer and finally I saw our new sister.

She seemed surprise, though I don't know why.

I greeted her by bowing low, "Hello, Ema-neesan. My name is Rikuto." I smiled a little at her, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Rikuto." Ema smiled at the soft boy in front of her, "Please take care of me."

I didn't say anything and just nod. Turning away from her, I went to sit on the spot between Masa-nii and Io-nii.

"Riku, what have you been doing today?" Kana-nii asked me.

"Hmm, doing my school work nii-san." It was then I realized there is a scratch mark on my brother nose, "Kana-nii. What is that scratch mark on your nose?" I pointed to his nose.

He laughs, "This is from our sister lovely pet." He point to our sister shoulder.

My eyes follow his sign and finally saw a grey squirrel with a ribbon, the squirrel in turn look at me and came over.

He stands on the coffee table in front of me and sniffed the air, before looking back at his owner and start chirping.

"_Nee~Chi, this one doesn't feel dangerous." _Juli said to Ema.

I on the other hand just tilt my head to the side, confused with this squirrel behaviour. I didn't know what came over me but I suddenly went and picked the squirrel, startling him in the process and he scratched me on my right hand, quite deeply since it bleed.

"Ow." I cradle my hand; the squirrel ran back to her master.

This of course caused all of my brothers into frenzy.

"Ukyou get the first-aid box." Ukyou ran to do as his brother told him.

Kaname looked at the squirrel, "You shouldn't do that little squirrel, yo can scratch anyone but him." He smiles although anyone can see the cold eyes. Juli squeak in fear.

Ema didn't bother to defend her squirrel and apologize, "I'm sorry Riku-san. Are you alright?"

Masa-nii tend to my hand,"Ah I'm o-" I couldn't help but wince when the antiseptic solution is applied to my hand before he bandage my hand, "I'm okay, Ema-neesan. Sorry that I startle your pet." I sent an apologetic smile to the squirrel.

"It's better, if you don't play too much with it Riku." Io-nii reprimanded me, "You know you could get an infection just from this, right?"

"I know, It was out of impulse that I suddenly picked it up." I looked at my bandage hand.

"Ano, infection?" Ema tilted her head to the side, sign of confusion.

Azu-nii helps to clear the confusion, although he looked at me first for approval. Receiving my nod, he explains my condition, "Riku, was born with frail body. His body doesn't produce a lot of antibody to fight infection or virus, which is why he often get sick. A tiny scratch could lead into an infection hence why he is not allowed to do anything rough or tiring."

Ema immediately look at me with sympathetic look which made me uncomfortable. I stood up immediately, "I'm going back to my room, there still a couple of question that I don't understand and I'm going to work on that."

"Do you want my help, Riku?" Io-nii offered.

"It would be helpful Io-nii." I smiled shyly at him.

He stood up and ruffles my hair before taking my left hand and led me out from the living room.

My other brother bid me good luck, and Ukyou-nii reminded me to come down for dinner later on. The trip back to my room only took two minutes and Io-nii patiently teaches me how to solve the problem I was struggling before and teach me the easy formula. Thank god it wasn't my dominant hand that got scratched, I don't know why but it's a bit throbbing. It's a good one and a half hour later studying before Io-nii told me that he had to go now, since he promised Fuyuka, his girlfriend a dinner.

"Thank you Io-nii, It's a surprise that there is such an easy way to solve that problem." I grinned at him happily since I finally managed to do all my homework and follow up my school work.

"You're smart, which is why teaching you is not a problem. If only Yusuke, and Fuuto could focus like you." He shook his head exasperatedly when he thought about his two other younger brother whose school mark are quite worrying.

"Yu-nii and Fuuto-nii are smart if there is a goal."

"Apparently they need more motivation instead of only motivated to get something."

I grin at my brother words.

"Alright I'll be off now, why don't you go and eat dinner before Ukyou-nii and Masaomi-nii starts to look for you and drag you to the dining table." He teased me before leaving my room.

I realized that it's better to do as Io-nii told me; I don't want Ukyou-nii to go all 'motherly'. Sighing, I stood up and decided to go upstairs.

I was surprised to find the dining room quieter; I thought all of my brothers would still fawn over our new sister. I saw Wataru on the couch and approached him.

"Wataru." I called when I was just in front of him, "Where is everyone?"

Wataru looked up at me, "Ri-chan, Nee-chan was feeling sick so Masa-chan, Ukyou-chan, and Kana-chan went to take her back to her room."

I patted my worried brother on the head, "I'm sure it's nothing Wataru. Stop worrying and lets eat." I went towards the dining table; plates and food are already prepared on the table. Sitting down on my usual spot, and start to scoop the food that I want.

Wataru follows me and before long he went back to his usual cheery face and started to talk about how pretty and nice our new sister. I smiled at him every now and then but deep inside I don't know how to feel about her. I have this bad feeling like something is going to happen but I don't hate her either.

Instinctively I let out a sigh, "Ri-chan, are you feeling okay? You've been sighing."

"Hmm." I went to look at my brother, "No, I'm fine." Wataru seemed to accept it and went back to his meal and his chattering.

Not long, one by one of my brothers sans Io-nii and Masa-nii comes in and joined us for dinner. The room starts to liven up with Yu-nii bickering with Tsub-nii, Ukyou-nii reprimanding Wataru for his lack of grace in eating, and Kana-nii telling Rui-nii to wake up.

I can't help but smile at the scene in front of me.

"Riku-chan." Azusa-nii called me, "Did something good happen, you have this big smile."

Smilling at him, "Not really, It's just I feel that it's been a while since I have dinner with you." Blushing a bit at my own sentimentality.

"Ah that's right, the last time we eat dinner, you were sick and ends up in hospital." Tsubaki-nii pipes in.

Ukyou-nii whacked him on the head, "Tsubaki, How can you be so insensitive. I'm sure Riku doesn't really want to remember that experience."

Tsubaki-nii sent apologetic looks at me, "It's okay Tsuba-nii. Haha Ukyou-nii I don't think you need to hit Tsuba-nii. What he said is true after all." I smiled at them and went back to eating.

"Oh yeah. How's Ema?" Yu-nii asked Ukyou-nii.

"She is okay, just tired from the moving." Ukyou-nii answered, washing some plate.

"Chii-chan, is so cute." Rui-nii smiled at his memory meeting Ema.

"Chii-chan?" I looked at him questioningly.

He didn't answer me and just smiled softly. "How's your hand Ri-chan?" He expertly change the topic as he took my hand in his and began to pat it softly.

"It's okay Rui-nii, don't worry about it." I replied, squeezing back softly.

"That's good to hear." He said, before letting go of my hand.

I brought my now empty plate to the sink and offered my second oldest brother a hand, but as always I was brushed off gently, reminded that my hand was 'hurt'.

Knwoing that I wouldn't win an argument with my lawyer brother, I went to help Subaru-nii cleaning the table.

"How''s your hand."my ever so serious brother asked me.

Ït's fine, *sigh* you guys need to relax a bit."

He chuckled, "Well, We have been worrying about you for twelve years now. Why stop now."

I sighed, "point taken." Making him grin, I pouted for a while.

"How was practice Subaru-nii?"

"It was okay." He takes the last plates and utensil towards the kitchen.

I focused on wiping the table, till I saw him walking towards the stairs. "Nii-san… where are you going?"

He looked back at me, "Going to take a bath. Why?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, Ah I want to have a bath too."

He smiled and told me that I could join him. Nodding, I told him that I would go to bath after cleaning this up.

He nodded ta me and resume his journey, me other hand clean the table as quickly as I could.

* * *

There's that people. Next we will have Ema meeting Subaru and Riku in the bath 0-0. I have a plot in mind but lets see how it goes. Oh I'm having my finals soon so the next update might be after I finished my exams. I hope you will be patient. Please review this story and please if you notice anything wrong, do tell me and I will try my best to fix it. Cheers everyone!


End file.
